At present, typical video compressed sensing algorithms based on time domain are very sensitive to computing complexity; especially when video frames are rendered and reconstructed, the computing speed is extremely slow. The situation cannot be obviously improved even graphics processing units are used to achieve parallel acceleration. Although there are algorithms capable of finishing sensing and reconstruction of video blocks, the reconstruction quality is relatively low. Thus, how to render and reconstruct video frames rapidly with a high quality has become a technical problem to be solved.